


A Promise Made

by maldraxxus-official (mechadogmarron)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/M, One-Shot, lord help me but I'm back on my bullshit, no beta we die like varian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechadogmarron/pseuds/maldraxxus-official
Summary: Love was not an easy thing. The pleasures of the flesh were no sin, but they did drive many a mortal to sin, and enjoyed a certain stigma. And it was harder to maintain a relationship for eons on end than it was for the fifty or sixty years a human might be blessed with. Most redeemed venthyr, former mortals that they were, still carried the weight of their mortal lives, the memories of past loves and the horror of past sins.But Renathal had never been mortal. Neither had his lover.
Relationships: Renathal (Warcraft) / Vorpalia (Warcraft)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Promise Made

Love was not an easy thing. The pleasures of the flesh were no sin, but they _did_ drive many a mortal _to_ sin, and enjoyed a certain stigma. And it was harder to maintain a relationship for eons on end than it was for the fifty or sixty years a human might be blessed with. Most redeemed venthyr, former mortals that they were, still carried the weight of their mortal lives, the memories of past loves and the horror of past sins. 

But Renathal had never been mortal. Neither had his lover. 

"My prince." Vorpalia's voice reverberated in his mind, a familiar feeling. It was comfortable, enough to chase away, at least for a moment, some of the remaining taint of the Maw. "It is good to be together once more. No one will come between us again. When Denathrius choked you, I thought you might be lost to me."

"Ah, and what would you do without me?" He ran his fingers along her hilt. It was comfortable in his hands. "Do you mind if I—" 

"There's no need to ask. Without you, I am nothing, Prince. You must be more careful with yourself."

"I can't. The survival of all life depends on the continuation of the Shadowlands' natural anima cycle." He took her into his hand. Though her grip was hard and unyielding, it made him feel soft. "What my father is doing is bigger than I."

"There are others who can fight. Draven, for one. You are not developed for physical combat; you should not be engaging in it. Leave the fighting to the Stoneborn!"

"I can't do that. I need to inspire the people."

"Don't be stupid!" She was shaking in his grasp. "You are not replaceable, my prince! More Stoneborn can be sculpted, more souls redeemed as Venthyr, but _you_ are the only prince we have! You are the only prince _I_ have."

"I know." He held her closer, trusting her to keep her sharp edges away from his skin, at least for now. "I know. But there is only one Revendreth, too. Only one Arbiter. Only one Shadowlands. But I will promise this to you: I cannot avoid the fight, but I will not go alone."

"I am not enough to protect you. Draven is not enough to protect you. The _mortals_ are not enough to protect you." 

"They will have to be enough. It's not like you to doubt your abilities, my dear Vorpalia." 

"I failed you. Twice. I cannot afford to do so again. My Prince—"

"My dearheart." He pressed his lips to her blade. She was cold and hard and perfectly smooth, but she thrummed beneath him like a living creature would. There was nothing like her, no one else whose heart burned with such resplendent passion, no one else who knew him so truly, no one else whose touch could awaken a fire in his belly. "I will do everything in my power to never leave your side. But we live in terrifying times. I cannot promise anything, only that, should I be lost to oblivion, whatever is left behind will return to you. As long as even the smallest shred of me exists, it is yours."

"You're such a romantic." Vorpalia pressed herself closer against him. "I don't believe I need to tell you this, but I will never let another wield me. To dance with you in combat is beyond words. I only wish that we might dance in the sparring field and not the battlefield. Or even..." She trailed off. They had never danced together at formal events. Though their relationship was the worst-kept secret in all the Shadowlands, it was still something to be kept in the dark. It had never really bothered him, because he knew he loved her, but perhaps, in a new Court, things could be a bit more equitable. 

"One day we'll dance again. In Nathria, perhaps, as proper courtiers. We'll have to come up with our own moves, but we'll make the whole court jealous with them. I'm sure Theotar would approve, at least. And Draven would be glad to see me with a woman who could protect me." 

"Theotar would approve of anything, if it came to you." Dismissal tinged her voice. 

"There's no need to be jealous. You're the one I've chosen, and I'm the one you've chosen; there's no room in my soul for any other individual. I know some venthyr like to go from conquest to conquest, but you know I'm no such type. I need only you."

"Oh, you're too soft." She giggled. "Do you promise? That we can dance together in the castle proper someday?"

"Yes. I promise." They would take Nathria, together. They would overcome his father, together. And someday, they'd dance, together. "I love you, Vorps."

"You're too cute. For now, though, perhaps a different dance?" She would've winked if she had eyes; as was, she exuded a smug, flirtatious aura. She knew full well that he wouldn't say no. "You know, there's no sin in the pleasures of the flesh. And I've always enjoyed the _sensations_ of your body..."

"Are you asking me to polish you?" He laughed. "You know, I don't think other men mean nearly the same thing when they talk about _polishing their swords_ with their women... But yes, let me take care of you." 

"You always do," she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to celebrate beating Denny for the first time! I'll probably expand on it once my Venthyr alt actually hits max level and runs the campaign.


End file.
